


Hair Ties

by Electrikatty



Series: House of LAMP [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, It's so much sweeter than these tags, Logan-centric, One Shot, Slurs, f-slur, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrikatty/pseuds/Electrikatty
Summary: Logan gets bullied, and the others retaliate in a way they know won't upset him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: House of LAMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742191
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Hair Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for homophobia, bullying, and use of the F slur. It's immediately in the beginning, so read with caution.
> 
> This is just a short thing I felt like writing. Enjoy!

“Logan looks kinda… weird, don’t ‘cha think?”

The stage-whisper traveled from one lunch table to theirs, where Logan, Roman, Patton, and Virgil easily overheard. It seemed that the others wanted to be listened to.

“Yeah, his hair makes him look like a fag.”

When the four got to high school, they thought people would get over society’s standards of gender identity and making fun of sex, but alas, the freshmen found this to be false.

Logan had overslept and didn’t have time to fix his hair back with gel as he usually did. Since he hated having his bangs in his face, he grabbed the closest hair tie and pulled it back, resulting in a man bun, minus the bun. The other three had complimented him on it, making him short-circuit.

The rest of the school thought otherwise.

Logan, despite himself, felt his face flush, staring too intensely at the book he had previously been absorbed in. Roman, having no shame, immediately turned around to the voice, face slack aside from his wide eyes. Patton worried his lip between his teeth while keeping an eye on Logan. Virgil’s furrowed his brows in deep thought.

Virgil was the first to break the silence. “Roman, do you have a spare hair tie?”

Roman blinked from where he had been staring, looking for the source of the voices. He turned to Virgil. “Uh, yeah.” He pushed up his sleeve, revealing a red hair tie on his wrist. “This good?” he asked as he passed it over.

“Yeah, thanks.” Virgil took the hair tie and gathered his bangs. Roman watched him wrap the tie around his bangs in such a fashion that his hair stood straight up, the tips of the strands billowed out like a large fountain or a palm tree. Roman couldn’t hold back his snort. Patton giggled as he stepped away. “Hey, Logan,” Virgil prompted, a smirk on his face.

Logan only glanced up at first but fully faced Virgil upon seeing his hair. He gave a small grin. “You change your hair?” he asked, more of a statement.

“You like?” Virgil asked, twirling his bangs between his finger. Roman reached under the table for his bag, rifling through it audibly.

Logan gave a slightly baffled look. “Sure?”

“How about me?” Roman piped up.

Logan turned to him to find he couldn’t help but grin. Roman had gotten out a rainbow polka-dotted headband and put it on, styling his hair to flow back like waves. “Yeah, it’s good.”

“Logan!” a familiar voice drawled.

Logan turned to see Patton trotting over to their table with cupped hands, making him wonder when his friend had even left. Before he had time to ponder, Patton sat down next to him in his original seat. “Can you help me put these in my hair?” Patton nudged Logan with his cupped hands.

Logan found Patton to be cradling some flowers, technically weeds, such as Dandelions, Oxalis, and White Clovers, the stems long and without leaves. Patton looked at him with puppy-dog eyes and a pouted lip.

Logan smiled, completely forgetting their encounter with the bullies. “Of course.” He closed his book after marking his page and twisted to face Patton, who squealed his thanks before propping up his head on his fist with his elbow on the lunch table, shutting his eyes.

Roman and Virgil watched Logan thread stems through Patton’s hair with care as if he was handling his latest quilting project or playing a favorite piece on the piano. Logan’s fingers were gentle and never tugged too hard. The other two grinned at the sight, watching with fondness.

As Patton cooed over his hair using the front-facing camera of his phone, two people stood from their table and tossed their trays in the industrial garbage bins, grumbling as they left the cafeteria. 

Patton gathered them all to take a picture together, one that remains a favorite of them all years later.

**Author's Note:**

> The word "hair" appears in this fic 13 times. I'm shocked it doesn't more lol
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :D


End file.
